1. Field of the Invention
The inventions relate to a flexible container for containing a quantity of pourable product, such as a bag or pouch or sack, having a removable portion for defining an intended opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packages constructed from flexible materials such as laminates can be used to contain products that are pourable, such as liquids and powders. Other examples of the pourable products contained in packages constructed from flexible materials include discrete masses packaged, such as food products, plastic pellets, and gravel. With respect to pourable, edible products, at least some are placed in hermetically sealed pouches to preserve their freshness. These packages can include an opening for gaining access to the package interior. The opening can be defined by a portion of the package that is removed from the rest of the packaged. The “removed” portion can be engaged with the rest of the package along a score line or “line of weakness.”